


Teach Me How to Swim Freely

by GabyElle



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Comedy, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/pseuds/GabyElle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi knows that Haru is a tough guy to get close to, he might not know Haru as much as Makoto does but he's pretty sure that he's always kept to himself, something he has learned a lot when they studied together back in middle school. But Kisumi wants to try his best to be closer to the silent male, and what better way than to get him to teach him how to swim freestyle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me How to Swim Freely

Kisumi did not know what to expect when he laid his eyes on the raven-haired male, he didn’t know why his coolness appealed to him, that got Kisumi so attracted to him. 

At first, he assumed it was because Haruka was so good with swimming, his freestyle swimming that he’s very well known of. It’s no secret that Haru is gifted from what Kisumi is very aware of since they studied middle school together, not forgetting Makoto as well. 

But Kisumi needs, no, he wants to be closer with Haruka Nanase. To know him better, to see what lies behind his crystal blue eyes.

The question is… how? How is Kisumi going to make the first move? Whenever Kisumi approached Haruka and his best friend Makoto, Haru was the first and quick to recoil and backed away from him.

So Kisumi thought hard and carefully planning to initiate, he needs to guarantee that this plan of his won’t fail.

Anxiously waiting as he stood outside the gates of the swimming club that his young brother, Hayato was attending. Of course, Kisumi had to be a good responsible brother, but this was his chance.

“Makoto! Haru!,” he greeted out loud almost regretting that action of his because that was completely cringe-worthy. However, Kisumi remained focused watching Haru’s reaction. Even from a distance away, he could see that Haru scoffed looking to the side not wanting to make eye contact with Kisumi. 

He admit it, it was a sting to his chest, but he sort of expected that kind of reaction from Haru. But he pretend to brush it off and played along needing to maintain the plan. 

“Kisumi!,” Makoto, as predicted, is lively to greet him back. “This is a surprise! What brings you here?,” he asked as he slowly approached Kisumi. 

“I brought a treat! It’s a token of appreciation for teaching Hayato how to swim,” 

A polite friendly chuckle emitted from Makoto, “You didn’t have to do that. It’s no big deal, I was only a mentor after all,” 

Kisumi stole some sneaking glance at Haru but he wasn’t bothered to entertained him at all, which hurt Kisumi again. 

“I even make some for you, Haru. Maybe you would like to try some?,” 

Haru faced him, finally. “Yeah…, whatever…,” he answered, indifferently. 

“How about we go inside? Hayato’s swimming lesson is starting soon, right?,” Makoto inquired, somehow thankful to Kisumi that he’s not going to make things seem even more awkward.

“Sure! Hayato is waiting for me afterall,”

So all three of them entered inside, Kisumi tired to remain calm because he knew he wasn’t that close for Haru to be warming up to him. 

“Coach Tachibana!,” Hayato’s tiny but obvious loud voice can be heard, the little boy raced and gave Makoto a big hug. 

Makoto laughed softly. “Hayato, it’s good to see you again. Have you been practicing your backstrokes?,” 

Hayato nodded, “Yes, I have. I’ve been swimming backstroke a lot now. It’s my favourite swimming style thanks to you,” 

Makoto’s smile brighten hearing that from Hayao, “That’s great to hear,” 

“Hayato,” Kisumi called out. “Why don’t you show Makoto what you made?,”

“Ah.., I have to go get it, please wait here, Coach Tachibana,” The little Shigino wandered off to get the treats. He returned moments later carrying a little food box towards Makoto. “Uhm…, I made this for you. I hope you like it,” 

Makoto graciously took the food box from him and opened it, revealing the surprise. It was cookies and not just any normal typical cookies but beautifully frosted decorated cookies. 

“Hayato! These are beautiful, did you make them yourself?,” 

Hayato sheepishly nodded, “With the help of big brother,” 

Kisumi came forward bringing his own box of cookies, “Wanna try some of mine, Haru?,” he offered the box to him. 

Haru stared at the box of cookies, almost like he’s discovering something new for the first time. 

“Come on, Haru. Try one,” Makoto persuaded. 

His bored expression remained, but he finally gave in, taking a piece of the frosted cookie and slowly munched on it. 

“So? How was it?,” Kisumi asked eagerly. 

Haru chewed before swallowing, “It’s okay,” he said boredly. 

“Okay? What does okay mean? Is it good? Is it bad? What’s the verdict?,” 

“Geez, you’re noisy,”

“Woah! Haru, you’re mean!,” 

“Now, now…, Hayato, your swimming lesson is starting soon. You should get ready,”

“Uh, right! I’ll see you, big brother,” 

Kisumi waved back at Hayato watching him leave. He turned back to the other two and saw Makoto’s attempts to stop Haru from stripping and entering the pool. It’s hilariously fun to watch how Makoto acting like a parent trying to stop Haru who is a child. 

He watched and waited in the visitor’s area, seeing how Hayato already growing with confidence and courage now he can swim and also develop his love for swimming. With Makoto watching as well, feeling proud and accomplished that Hayato has overcome his fear. 

It seems time flies quickly by just watching before Kisumi knows it, Hayato’s swimming lessons are over. Guess it’s time to meet with him. 

“Hayato! You did so well!,” he exclaimed. 

“Really, big brother?,” Hayato asked back, feeling absolutely proud. 

“Really! Keep it up and you’re going to be a professional swimmer!,” 

A light laugh emitted from the young child, that innocent, sincere smile that was written on his face, brings Kisumi joy as well. 

“Now then, why don’t you get yourself freshen up. I’ll wait right here,” 

“Okay, big brother!,” Hayato said once before running off to the changing room. 

When Hayato disappeared from Kisumi’s sight, he heard a loud splash followed by a yell, “Haru!,” 

He turned and saw a clearly annoyed Makoto and Haru floating on the water of the swimming pool with his swimming trunks?

Makoto sighted, “Sorry about that, Kisumi. Haru’s… well he has his moments,” 

Kisumi laughed softly, “It’s alright,” and watched the raven-haired boy relaxing. “He really loves the water, huh?,”

“Well to him, it’s more than that. He’s free with the water…,” Makoto trailed before laughing as well. “I know it doesn’t make sense for you,” 

“No one knows Haru better than you do for sure Makoto,” Kisumi said before realizing it. He’s right. No one knows Haru better than Makoto, it’s no lie about it. They’re both childhood friends but clearly they have a connection that only two of them knew. He thought to himself again, they are both clearly two peas in a pod. 

“What’s with that look, Kisumi? You look like you’re thinking something very serious,” 

“Ah, it’s nothing, Makoto. Don’t worry about it. Say Makoto, do you think you could teach me how to swim backstroke too? I bet it’s fun,” Kisumi changed the topic. 

“What? Me? Well now…,” 

“Don’t be shy! You did an excellent job teaching Hayato, teach me as well!,” 

A loud splash of water was heard followed by Kisumi’s loud yelped and already his body was drenched with water. 

“Haru!,” Makoto cried out.

“It was an accident,” Haru mumbled before submerging partial of his face in the water, casually blowing bubbles. 

“You did that on purpose! I saw you Haru,” Kisumi whined, flicking the water from his arms and hair. 

“No you didn’t. You were talking with Makoto,” Haru countered back. 

“Uh…., I’ll get you a towel,” Makoto excused himself, clearly wanting to escape from the commotion. 

When Makoto is out of sight, Haru gave another splash towards Kisumi again.

“Stop that, Haru!,” 

* * *

Unfortunately, Kisumi didn’t have an extra set of spare clothes but he’s grateful that Makoto got him a towel that he could dry himself off with.

“About that swimming lessons that you requested,” Makoto began, “I’m willing to teach you, you can stop by at our school, we have a pool there,” 

“Really? That’s great! You think Haru won’t mind?,” Kisumi asked back. 

“Haru? He’s completely fine with it, besides, I’m the captain of the swimming team, so I allow that decision,” 

Kisumi knows that Haru is difficult to agree with, but if it’s coming from Makoto, then he just have to trust his word on it. 

“Alright then, if you say so,” 

“Great! So how about this weekend? I’ll get permission from our advisor teacher that way we’ll have the pool to ourselves,” 

“Wow Makoto, you really plan ahead, don’t you? Is Haru joining us though?,” 

“Of course, he’s joining us. He can teach you how to swim as well, right Haru?,” Makoto turned to the quiet male, who’s drying his hair. Haru shifted his gaze to them when his name is mentioned, he stood in silence for a few moments before looking away. There’s no telling what’s on Haru’s mind. 

“So, this weekend you’ll wait outside the gates of Iwatobi. So we’ll let you in, okay?,”

“You got it, Makoto! I’m so looking forward to your swimming lessons,” 

* * *

And thus Kisumi looking forward for the coming weekend for his first swimming lesson, even prepared his very own swimming trunks and goggles for this. Not wasting anymore time as he make his way to Iwatobi High School. But nothing prepared him for Haru standing by the gates alone without Makoto by his side, there’s no hiding the fact it’s written on Haru’s face he’s not keen to come here.

“Haru?,” Kisumi called out to him, “Where’s Makoto?,”

“He couldn’t make it,” Haru said with disinterest in his tone, “He said he has to do some errands for his parents and he’s sorry about that,” 

“Oh, that’s too bad. So, are you going to teach me how to swim then?,” 

From the look of Haru’s face, Kisumi can pretty much guess it right. No doubt about it that Haru is displeased about this whole situation, considering he still dislikes him. 

“But I have no choice because Makoto promised me mackerel if I teach you, so come on,” 

Of course, he did it for mackerel, that’s the only thing Haru likes other than swimming, something that Kisumi is quite familiar about during their middle school years but the thought of that made him a little sad. Kisumi didn’t question anymore as he followed Haru entering the Iwatobi compound. 

***

“Whoa! Haru! This is amazing,” Kisumi expressed his excitement when he took the first look of the massive pool that is located the top of the school’s building. 

“Thanks, we really make an effort to clean this pool when we started up the swimming club,” Haru stated. 

“What amazing team you have. Both you and Makoto must feel very proud!,” he continued praising.

“We do,” Haru said with a little smile on his face, which Kisumi so happened to catch on. “Anyways, we should start now,” Haru brushed it off, “Get changed, the changing room is there,” he pointed out. 

“Alright, Haru,” Kisumi replied back and proceeded to go to the changing room, smiling to himself when he’s out of sight from Haru. 

_ “So he does smile,” _

* * *

Kisumi is eager to get started. He changed quick and before he knows it, Kisumi is now standing ready to be a swimmer, stretching his arms and legs for a brief warm up. He turned to Haru watching him stretch as well before pulling on his swimming cap and goggles and went straight to the pool without a single word.

Kisumi walked towards the edge of the pool, just as Haru emerged out to the surface, relaxing in the water. Placing a hand on his hip, Kisumi coughed to get the boy’s attention. 

Haru opened an eye looking up to the bubbly pink-haired, “Oh, you’re still here,” he said boredly. 

“Hello! You’re supposed to teach me swimming,” 

“Such a bother,” Haru mumbled to himself. 

By now the morning sun is up and shining right above their heads, but still perfect weather to swim. Kisumi, now in the cool waters felt very relaxed but he still wants to swim, if Haru is willing to teach him seriously. 

“The first important thing about swimming is floating. Once you know how to float you can pretty much do anything,” Haru started off. 

“Okay,” Kisumi nodded and proceeded to give it a try with the floating. He let his body relax and let it do all the work feeling himself drifting on the water. Kisumi felt a sudden warm touch located right below his back, it surprised him but luckily he didn’t flinch upon contact. 

“Keep your body straight, you’re sinking into the water,” 

He better not be blushing when he felt his cheeks heated up, “Um…, yeah,” 

Haru observed in silence and that made Kisumi nervous, he watched his reaction but it’s hard to tell him when Haru didn’t show a single expression written on his face. 

“Good, you can float. I guess we can proceed to the next step,” Haru continued. 

“Haru,” Kisumi called out, now standing on his own feet in the pool. “Could you show me how you swim freestyle?,” he asked. 

It wasn’t even a question it’s more like a request. Kisumi always wanted to witness it all up close while Haru’s reaction was questionable with his odd request but nonetheless he said nothing and swam out from the pool heading to the platform. 

Kisumi watched in silence as he took his place just like real swimmers do in sport events, silence filled the air and Haru leaped off from the platform diving straight into the water, beautifully. 

And there he goes, swimming in perfect strokes, his arms and legs moving in sync in the water not to mention he’s pretty fast on the speed. Kisumi could only watch in absolute awe, Haru’s totally a natural being in the water, how he kicked off the wall when he reach the end of the pool to swim back at the starting point in just a blink of an eye, he’s really fast too. 

Haru stopped when he touched the wall of the pool, whipping his head left to right to flick the water from his hair. 

“Wow, Haru!,” Kisumi began. “That’s amazing! You’re indeed a natural, now I know why you love swimming so much,” he praised. 

“Thank you,” Haru thanked in return, he doesn’t sound surprised probably used to hearing those compliments a lot by now. 

“Say you think you could teach me how to swim freestyle?,” he asked with pure interest. And if Kisumi haven’t been paying attention he would have missed the look on Haru’s face. Is like a surprise question he has never been asked before.

“Teach you?,” the other male questioned back.

“Yeah, teach me! I really want to swim like you! Are you going to do it or what?,” he asked again determined to get an answer from him. 

Haru didn’t respond right away as what Kisumi has already predicted, but in the end, Haru gave in and decided to teach him freestyle. 

It looked easy when watching, Kisumi assumed that it was easy, simple strokes but as it turns out it’s all about technique that requires a lot of attention and position. 

“Your arms should be like this,” Haru instructed positioning Kisumi’s arms, by touching his biceps, “Your legs should be like this,” and Haru touched his thighs underwater spreading them apart slightly. 

Kisumi noticed their close  proximity and the touching, he tried to pay attention to Haru’s explanation but he’s just so distracted.

“So you got it now?,” 

He snapped out from his mid-daze, “Uh, yeah! I got it,” he said but in fact he didn’t caught a single sentence from Haru. The only thing he could do is just imitate Haru. 

“Alright! Here I go!,” Kisumi proclaim with his arms stretched out, taking a deep breath and then dived in. He swung his arms and kicked his legs in the water determined to do his best to reach the other end of the pool and return back again, like how swimmers does it. He felt his muscles on his arms and legs burned, he was close approaching the end, bracing himself to flip and kick, he can see it right in front of him. 

_ “And now!,” _

He flipped. And the next thing he knew his feet failed to make contact against the wall and Kisumi sunk down, but he still continued his legs kicking, water splashing everywhere. In the end, he gave up failing miserably. 

“So,” Kisumi started off, “How did I do?,” 

He couldn’t really see Haru’s face from where he stood, but he could see his gesture, at first it was nothing. Then, he turned away from Kisumi with his hand against his mouth. 

His cheeks puffed feeling annoyance seep through him, “Hey! I know you’re laughing. Stop trying to hide it!,” 

Great. He made a complete fool of himself in front of Haru, unable to face him Kisumi submerge his head underwater. 

* * *

“You’re terrible,”

“Yes, I know, Haru. You don’t have to repeat it again,” Kisumi whined. 

Haru let out a sigh, wondering to himself if he actually have the patience to teach Kisumi.

Kisumi observed Haru’s expression again, “Hey, what are you thinking about?,” 

“Nothing,” Haru responded nonchalantly.

“It’s not ‘nothing’!,” You’re thinking about me, aren’t you? You must be thinking, “Man, this guy is a terrible swimmer”,”

“I didn’t say that, you did,” 

Kisumi groaned out as a response while Haru watched him acting like a child. So Haru had no choice but to guide him again, and this time Kisumi paid close attention. But it’s almost impossible because there’s lots of body touching involved, he  _ tried _ not to get too distracted. 

And it was his second attempt again, Kisumi didn’t think much and went straight at it, with his eyes closed. 

With his eyes closed, he get to see a glimpse of Haru again but this time, he sees it all too clearly. It’s like a flashback moment where he sees Haru swimming in the pool. How beautiful his strokes are, how his arms move against the water, how his legs kicked. Kisumi visualized in his head and attempts to follow how Haru swam, he gave it his all the same way how passionate he is when it comes to basketball. 

“Kisumi!,” he heard a distant, distress voice of Haru’s.

But it’s already too late. And the next thing Kisumi knows he has fallen into the darkness.

***

It was nothing at first, then water splurted out from his mouth, and then Kisumi was gasping for air, coughing violently. 

“Kisumi!,” Haru cried out worriedly “Thank goodness, you’re finally awake,” 

Kisumi tried sitting up but the moment he lift his head everything around him started spinning, feeling like his lungs were clogged up with water having to take deep long breath. Good thing he’s not standing because his head felt like a thousand needles pricking through his skull. 

“Ow…, what happened?,” he moaned.

“You hit your head pretty hard and pass out. Luckily I was quick enough to get you out of the water before you drowned,” 

“Then how did you resuscitate me, Haru?,” he asked. 

“I gave you CPR, of course,” the other responded casually like it’s the obvious thing to do. 

Just like that, Kisumi felt his cheeks heated up instantly, he silently prayed that the colour of his cheeks weren’t the same shade of colour of his hair or even worst redder. 

“Y-Y-You did what?!,” he questioned back in shock.

“I gave you CPR. It’s the only way to save you, what else am I supposed to do?,” 

Haru’s right about that, but it didn’t help that Kisumi is overreacting. Haru gave CPR on him, that means their lips touched during the life saving. He fake coughed making things seem less awkward. 

When the world around him didn’t start spinning anymore, Kisumi sat up slowly and together joined Haru with dipping both of their legs in the water in silence, at this point on Kisumi is not in the mood to be cheerful to say or do anything. Today has taken it’s toll for the worst and obviously didn’t go as well as planned. 

“Taking a break sounds good for now. How’s your head?,” Haru asked. 

“Um…, better now. No concussions or anything, thank you,” Kisumi answered back.

“That’s good,” 

The shy male fiddled with his fingers nervously unsure how to break the awkward silence, “Sorry,” he finally began. 

“For what?,” the raven-haired male questioned back. 

“For today, everything. You’re supposed to teach me swimming, but I ended up making a fool of myself,” Kisumi said apologetically. 

Haru didn’t respond immediately, his crystal blue eyes stared at the water ripples of the pool, it was then Kisumi noticed that his brows were frowned slightly. “Why do you want to learn how to swim?,”

Kisumi gulped silently, most certainly did not expect Haru to ask him that question, should he make up a lie or tell the truth? If he goes with the second option, how would Haru react? 

“Well, I always wanted to try swimming. Clearly from what I have gone through today it’s definitely not as easy as I thought, and plus we get to spend time together, am I right?,” That’s a half- truth, half-lie statement there. 

“Spend time with me? Why? We’re never close back in middle school,” Haru told with a hint of annoyance to his tone. 

And Kisumi detected that tone followed by a pang of hurt against his chest, “You really don’t like me,” Kisumi said almost sadly. “I wonder to myself what did I do wrong that got you to dislike me so much,” 

Haru didn’t answer right away, but when he does the only answer was, “You’re too clingy,” 

“Was I?,” he questioned back giving himself a thought. “I wasn’t that clingy I was just trying to be nice and friendly to everyone,”

“You were clingy with Makoto,” Haru continued.

Clingy with Makoto? Kisumi thought. He wasn’t clingy towards Makoto, sure besides swimming Makoto is pretty good with basketball and Kisumi enjoyed playing friendly matches with him, he didn’t see what’s the huge deal about it, unless…

The answer came to him instantly, “Oh, you’re jealous,” Kisumi said. 

Haru grew silence again, but his expression said otherwise proving Kisumi that he’s right again. 

“I didn’t mean to get all attached on Makoto or in your way of thinking, taking him away from you. He seems like a great friend and we have something in common which is basketball kind of like you and him share the love for swimming. I’m sorry for my actions,” Kisumi apologized before gulping once, fiddling with his fingers, gulping as nervousness starts to set in. “Those actions had a purpose though, because the reason I did it is I wanted to get closer to you,” 

There he said it.

“What?,” Haru questioned, almost in surprise.

Kisumi regretted saying that afterwards, he should have known better and kept his mouth shut.

“Ah…, I mean we’re friends right? You seem like a pretty cool guy and I just want to get to know you better,” he made an excuse.

But Haru isn’t buying that lie. He had his eyebrows furrowed, “I don’t buy it.You’re hiding something,”

“I’m not!,” Kisumi straight up denied. 

“And you’re a terrible liar. May I remind you that I just saved your life back there I think I deserve the truth there,” 

“I-I don’t owe you anything, Haru!,” he denied once more, moving away from him. 

“Why are you so afraid of telling me?,”

“Because I don’t want you to think that I’m a freak for liking you!,” Kisumi blurted out unexpectedly, Kisumi’s cheeks warmed once again, this time for sure he blew it.

“What?,” Haru questioned.

“I always liked you, Haru,” Kisumi began, no point hiding it off now, “Since middle school, obviously you didn’t know this, not that I blame you for it,” 

Silence from the wordless blue eyed male once more, and to be honest it only made Kisumi even more nervous. 

“I don’t know what to say…,” 

“You don’t have to say anything, you might not feel the same way towards me but it’s okay at least I come clean about the truth, right?,” Kisumi continued on feeling a little more awkward than it is, confessing to your long time crush that you like him and he doesn’t return the feelings back? Totally understandable. “I should go, thanks for today,” he spoke and got up from the pool walking away from him with silence following him.

“It doesn’t have to end so soon we can still continue,” Haru said after a long silence. “We do have a couple more hours before noon,” 

* * *

So a couple of hours they spend till it’s exactly noon, when they decided to call it a day. Indeed, a day of swimming lessons isn’t going to make Kisumi an expert swimmer it takes time, but already he could feel his muscles burning on his arms and legs.

But thankfully after all the awkwardness, that drowning incident, and that accidental confession, it turned out okay. 

“Thanks for today, I had fun and… you’re a great teacher just like Makoto,” Kisumi expressed. 

“It’s not a big deal, I’m not that good of a teacher…,” Haru trailed on.

“You’re amazing in your own way, Haru. I guess after this, Makoto will teach me now,” he chuckled lightly. Kisumi is rambling so much now that he can’t stop himself. 

“Actually…,” Haru trailed. “I don’t mind teaching you again. In fact, you can stop by my house for some drinks if you like, that way we can discuss more about your swimming,”

“T-That’s a great idea,” Kisumi smiled shyly, somewhat feeling relieved.

So they continued on, to say the least. Looks like Kisumi’s day didn’t turn out to be the worst after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that I took too long to write, honestly I'm not quite happy with the overall fic partially because of my writing but I hope it gets to satisfy your needs because I seriously love KisuHaru, I mean how cute would their relationship be if they ended up together? I hope to do a better KisuHaru fic sometime in the near future, so stay tuned.
> 
> P.S : If you like follow me on Twitter : @IAmGeibi


End file.
